This invention relates to planetary power transmissions designed to provide speed change at a rotary output in relation to rotary driven input. An interesting prior art disclosure is that of Stenzy U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,014.
The speed increasing gearing system of this Stenzy patent is nothing more than a variant of the prior art proposals of planatory transmissions. In the disclosure of the basic form of the Stenzy system, such as that proposed in FIGS. 1 to 4 incl. thereof, the input and output are arranged coaxially, with shaft 10 being driven as the input and carrying fixed thereto pinions or driving sprockets 19 and 20 respectively driving through chains arrays of angularly spaced satellite pinions 26 and 29 respectively rotatably supported within the coaxially arranged inner box frame 12 and the larger encasing box frame 11. The rotary output force is either taken off of the peripheral drum provided by frame 11 or its hollow hub 13 coaxially arranged about input shaft 10. An outside loop of an endless chain is entrained about the array of satellite pinions 29, rotatably supported within outer frame 11, and an inside loop of this chain is inverted to within the remainder thereof for lap about the array of pinions 26 that are rotatably supported by the inner frame 12. However, this system lacks a greatly simplifying and thus economizing, unique feature of the present invention, i.e. connecting the coaxial output through an inverted loop of an endless chain which is lapped about an array of angularly spaced satellite pinions that are rotatably supported by a rotatable carrier but without this chain driving the latter, as will be more fully appreciated by information set forth hereinafter. The system of the present invention aptly can be identified as a residual transmission since it is more than just a speed change gearing, which the Stenzy proposal is, since this present invention actually picks up and employs to advantage a difference between two different input speeds.